dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Doctor - v2
Main Information The Reuben Roper Doctor (also known as The Dark Doctor) is a non-canon fan film Doctor played by Reuben Roper of Imagine Productions. This Doctor has appeared in various fan films since 2011, and in 2014 was given a reboot. This Doctor lives in the canon of the Shalka Doctor (Richard E. Grant), meaning the time war and anything beyond did not happen (the classic series still remaining). Personality This Doctor first comes across as brash, rude, and angry, ready to belittle anyone who irritates him. Throughout the series his true nature is finally shown, a kind and battered soul who's greatest fear is losing his best friend. He loves gadgets and punk rock (which inspires one of his costumes) and is ready, akin to the Third Doctor, to use force in combat, such as Venusian Martial Arts. A lover of The Sex Pistols and The Clash, he can sometimes be seen in his TARDIS (a more basic desktop theme, very much like The Fifth Doctor's console room) rocking out to old punk bands. He also likes to drink alcohol, and is well immersed in using profanity, much more abrasive than other Doctors. Costume(s) The Dark Doctor has previously worn many outfits, including a leather frock coat and victorian ensemble, and a cream panama hat and a red scarf, but currently wears a striped t-shirt or various colours (usually black or red), black ripped jeans, motorcycle boots, and a long black military trench coat that swamps him. His hair has changed often, sometimes being dyed (if he's going to a Sex Pistols concert) but is usually dark, short and spiked up. He is five foot six, fairly average height-wise, and rather broad in his shoulders. Companion(s) The Dark Doctor's first companion was Jessica (or Jess) Young (played by Kerry Ingram, and more recently Ellie Goddard). Jess Young was UNIT's scientific adviser who had a friendly rivalry with The Doctor. She was an expert in computers and physics, and often bragged that she was more knowledgeable than The Doctor himself. Sadly, Jessica Young died in a New York hotel in 2020 (Whispers, 2014) whilst facing off with a possessed receptionist (Cara Benneyworth). The Doctor mourned her death for most of this incarnation. The third incarnation of Romana (Emily Edwards) teamed up with The Doctor (The Ghost Of Jessica Young) to investigate a parallel Earth. Romana quickly regenerated into her fourth incarnation (Charlotte Sharland) due to 'severe buffeting' in The TARDIS. She and many incarnations of The Doctor, including The Valeyard (Jacob Bolton), fought against The Master (J'Quan Wallace) before she went back to Gallifrey to become an agent for the Celestial Intervention Agency. She is returning in upcoming episode 'Power Of The Shalka'. Lauren Pevency is The Reuben Roper Doctor's current companion, a slightly awkward teen from Soho with a knack for blowing things up. When time slipped a groove she was transported to The TARDIS and given an impossible knowledge of time travel and Gallifreyan physics. She and The Doctor did not get on too well at first, but after fighting against The Last Great Vampire (Indianna Stone) and a run in with a dying Davros (J'Quan Wallace), they soon gained respect for one-another and decided to travel together. A debated companion is Brigadier Kate Stewart (Zoe Belcher), daughter of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart, who has appeared in many adventures, including The Gates Of Justicia (2014), Whispers (2014), the upcoming spin off K9 Unleashed (2017), and will be returning to Doctor Who played by Lauren Hayes in upcoming episode Future Past (date unconfirmed). Behind The Scenes Reuben Roper's Doctor was allegedly modeled on Richard E. Grant's Withnail from Withnail And I (1994), an eccentric alcoholic living with Paul McGann. His costume was based off of Sid Vicious and Adam Ant. This Doctor is also a parallel-universe-doppelganger of Torchwood 2000's Agent Myro. The Doctor is even rumoured to be making an appearance in the spin off.